(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to decorative assemblies and more particularly pertains to a new decorative assembly for combining a terrarium, an aquarium and a waterfall.